


It's a matter of perspective

by LazySundayMusings



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySundayMusings/pseuds/LazySundayMusings
Summary: A look at how people perceive events differently depending on their personality, their initial mental state and their expectations.  Plus how much they drink.Set the day after the work do in S2x02.





	1. John's view

John was already in the shower when the alarm went. He’d only had about 4 hours’ sleep but was surprised how functional he was feeling. He wasn’t feeling particularly happy though. What he felt was fed up.

Shower over, he dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. His new morning routine now included taking some multivitamins - a suggestion by Kayleigh who insisted that they “will do wonders for you, John” - before settling down with his toast and tea. He thought about the previous evening yet again, and still couldn’t work out what he was most annoyed at.

Somehow he’d managed to dissuade Kayleigh from any Madonna-based nonsense and that going as Harry and Hagrid would be much more fun. Or perhaps she’d just given up in order to put an end to the discussion. Sometimes, quite often, he really couldn’t tell what was going on in her mind, while she seemed able to see through him at will. His dad had been able to read him easily as well, but that is what you’d expect in a close-knit family. Yet this woman could also do it with apparent ease, and now John was wondering whether he was just too obvious for his own good.

Last night they had arrived together as an obvious pair, they’d done the initial mingling as a pair, they’d managed to win exactly nothing in the fancy-dress competition as a pair, and then somehow - with the ‘formalities’ over - she’d been spirited away by her girl-gang for drinks and laughter and dancing and fun, while he’d been by himself in a quiet corner, not drinking (by choice, being the responsible driver), being essentially ignored by everyone else, feeling out of place and wishing he could just leave. Well, until dinner was served when he was happy again and could take part in some general meal-based chat about the state of the Kung Po. But afterwards, once the other senior managers had run out of pleasantries and headed off to spend the rest of the evening with their partners, he was back by himself in a quiet corner, still not drinking, just waiting until it would be ‘acceptable’ to leave. As he did with every work-event.  
But not last night, because he’d promised that he would drop Kayleigh home afterwards, and she’d been adamant that they’d make a night of it. She certainly had, not that he’d seen her for about 2 hours. Mercifully the evening eventually dragged to a close and they’d briefly made eye contact before he’d headed out to the carpark.

And saw ‘them bastards’ humping on his car. It hadn’t just been waxed, but he’d been floored by the sheer audacity of what they were doing in plain sight and it was the only thing he could think to say. Why hadn’t they just done it on the bonnet of that Mercedes parked nearby and made a real occasion of it? But no.

And then he’d been taken advantage of. Again. “Can we give Elsie a lift home?” and “There’s no taxis.” and “She can’t get home.” He wasn’t convinced it was the Ramadan but since that changes every year he couldn’t be sure.  
And he was going to lose his deposit because she’d lost the beard. Why hadn’t she just taken the thing off like she’d been wanting to do since the drive over there?  
And the noise. Innocent songs being butchered. The endless wittering - shame about Trevor though - and the drunken-women chat. No idea how mini-cabbers put up with it every night. No chance of a quiet drive home, even if was with a sleeping Kayleigh. Oh no. Elsie seemingly unaware of where she lived, her blatant fishing expedition for John/Kayleigh info to flesh out the gossip, the really uncomfortable time while Kayleigh was asleep then the even more uncomfortable time once he’d walked her to her flat. Why the hell would she run a bath for him at 1 am? Head case.

He still had no idea what prompted Kayleigh to suggest avoiding Steve, since she’d have to walk past him eventually anyway. “Have a minute”? What does that even mean?

But then - two simple questions in a minute of laughter and honesty and he was lost. He’d had nothing to drink but in that moment he felt heady, tired-giddy. And her eyes...

She’d moved first, he was sure of it. Lifted her face just a fraction and he’d moved towards her.  
He’d been within half a second of her. He’d felt her breath against his mouth and then that blasted phone rang, and they’d both pulled away like they’d been caught out. And she saw it was Elsie, and in that moment she chose to talk to Elsie. It wouldn’t have hurt to keep her waiting a few seconds, but no. He’d implored her to ignore it, but no. And once she’d answered the phone their ‘moment’ was done.

And of course it was the right thing to do. Drive miles out of his way yet again to return the inhaler to Elsie who had another one in the bathroom cabinet that she’d forgotten about. Fuck’s sake.  
He hadn’t gotten to bed until 2:30 am thanks to the Elsie-diversion and roadworks.

He’d been wrong again of course - he wasn’t “John the bloody mug”, he was “John the bloody errand boy.”

And there it was. Dave Thompson had made it clear he had to attend in costume, and on the night when he’d done exactly that - and as part of a pair for a change - he’d been just as bored and had hated most of the night just as much as every other event, every year.

And if he never heard “All I want for Christmas is you” again it would be too soon.

He checked the wall clock. Time to go.


	2. Kayleigh's view

Kayleigh woke up shortly before her alarm was due to go off, so she muted it and sat up in bed so she wouldn’t go back to sleep. She remembered a few things about the do and getting home but nothing about getting into bed, or how she ended up wearing the nightie, or how the costume ended up draped across the chair. She also didn’t understand why she felt basically okay this morning, as her usual morning-after state tended to be ‘delicate’.   
She could hear the shower running so there was no point getting up just yet anyway. She looked at the costume and tried to remember more about the previous evening.

She still wished that she could have dressed up as Madonna for the night, just this once, but John had been so ‘anti’ about it and had been blatantly stalling so she’d just given up on the idea and gone with his suggestion. This year, anyway.  
But she didn’t really understand why John had suggested characters from a kid’s book. And she still didn’t know who Hagrid was, and was not impressed about dressing up as what appeared to be a fat tramp. What kind of kid’s book has a schoolboy hanging around with a tramp? And where was the beard anyway? Oh, yeah - now she remembered. Ew.

So many great costumes by people willing to make an effort and take a chance. No wonder they’d not won anything in the fancy dress competition. Even Elsie going full-on as Smurfette could only manage second.

Then, once the formalities of the evening were over, the managers had split off from the rest of the staff, who in turn split into their usual groups. And she was in the fun group - just the girls.

And it was fantastic to be with the girls again, to set up on a corner table and line up the drinks and have their own little dance party among all the dullards. She vaguely remembered being told that it wasn’t a free bar and had thought - with no money - her evening was going to be very boring and very short, but the girls had decided to include her in the all-in drinks session anyway. And what a session!

She had a vague idea of having eaten... something. Well, she must have, based on what happened later when the beard copped it. 

And then somehow she’d ended up at another table, just with Elsie, and they’d had a couple more drinks as the evening started to wind down. At that point she saw John for the first time in ages, and suggested to Elsie that she could get a lift home with them - “John’ll drop you home, no bother.” When they followed him outside it looked like he was pretending to be Harry Potter and casting spells at a couple of people from the do. They’d both been surprised to see John getting into the spirit of it all.

He didn’t really object to giving Elsie a lift, although he did pack a poopy when they started singing. The rest was a bit of a blur - Elsie hurting her wrists in hospital, the news about Rick and Donna, and something about a fireman. And then the gossip about her and John! No actual details, mind, but they’re the talk of the store! How funny.

Elsie must live in the middle of nowhere as it seemed to take hours to get to her place. No wonder she’d dozed off, but there was something odd about the atmosphere in the car when she woke up again, like when you walk into a room and the conversation stops abruptly. And what the hell prompted Elsie to say anything about riding John?! And then he was gone for ages - how long does it takes to walk twenty paces to a front door? And how did she end up eating noodles?

And then the trip back home, just the two of them, listening to the radio and feeling relaxed, comfortable in ‘their’ space. And they’d stopped away from the house for some reason, there was talking and laughing and then she’d ended up on the phone to Elsie and John offered to drive back with her inhaler. Odd that she didn’t have a second one at home.

Hang on - wasn’t there something else? Oh yeah - talking to Steve. Was that it?

Kayleigh was still trying to work it out when she heard the knocking on the door, followed by Mandy saying “Are you awake? Time to get up.”   
“Oh Mand, just a bit longer?”  
“Nope - you’ve had your lie-in, we’re all up, so get up and get in the shower. Now.”  
“Jesus - what a grump.”  
“Move it, or I’ll let Steve eat your breakfast.”  
“All right! I’m getting up!” 

The uninterrupted shower was an excellent start. Kayleigh was feeling pretty good after the tea and toast and she was soon ready for work. But couldn’t quite shake the feeling she was still missing something.

When she walked outside, Steve looked up and said quietly “Morning. How are you feeling?”  
“All right, yeah. Bit tired. Hey, um... I remember talking to you last night, but how did I get in bed?”  
“I helped you up the stairs. Mand put you to bed.”  
“Oh. Did I wake her?”  
“I did so she could sort you out.”  
“Was she mad?”  
“At me, at first, but only until I pointed out it would best if I didn’t see Hagrid in the altogether. And she made you drink some water as well - probably why you’re feeling all right this morning.”

Kayleigh smiled, then turned and went back inside. She gave Mandy a hug - “Steve told me” - then went back outside, just as the Fiat appeared at the end of the street.

And then she remembered. Last night. In the car. She was about to kiss him but then her phone rang and when she saw it was Elsie she chose to talk to her instead. And then guilted John into driving all the way back there with her inhaler.

Oh God. What was he going to say?


	3. Elsie's view

Elsie just stood and stared. Why was the bath full of water? There was no water on the floor and no towels sitting on the edge of the bath, so what the hell?  
She pulled the plug and watched the water drain out. Oh, of course - she’d run the bath for Redmond last night after he’d mentioned that the hall had been a bit hot and stuffy - although he’d wandered off before the bath had filled. And he was in a hurry to leave when he came back later with her inhaler. Ah well.

With the bath now empty, Elsie turned to the mirror and worked on removing the last of the face paint from her cheeks. The sponge made short work of it, removing all traces of the paint that had streaked with her tears.

A quick shower later and she was sitting at the table, looking out the front window at the now-empty street, with the last of the lorries having gone. That was what had woken her this morning, what woke her every morning - the lorries being started up then idling for what seemed like hours in the pre-dawn light. Far too early to head to work, not enough time to get any decent sleep - this was the time when she felt the loneliest, when the tears tended to come.

Not this morning though. Elsie was looking at her slightly-deflated trophy and trying to fill in a few gaps about the work do.

Young Mark had been kind enough to give her a lift there, but because he would be leaving early (damn!) to pick up his girlfriend (damn!) from the airport Elsie had been on the scrounge for a lift home pretty much all night.

She’d been very happy - loudly happy - to win that prize in the fancy dress competition, but still thought she was first-place material. All that first-place-George had done was dress up as an olden-days ponce with a frilly shirt and wig, while she’d done the full Smurfette.

She couldn’t initially work out what Kayleigh and Redmond were supposed to be, as Kayleigh looked like a hobo and Redmond looked like a public schoolboy. He had started to explain that it was from Harry Potter but by that point she’d won her trophy, built up a thirst and lost interest in everything else.

It wasn’t until well after dinner that Elsie ended up at the cool-girls table with Kayleigh and the rest. Poor kid, looking like a tramp and left on her own all night after he’d swanned off with the other managers. By that time Kayleigh was looking worse for wear, having already been sick. In a brief chat in the ladies’ room, Susan from Non-Foods told Elsie that they’d all been going drink for drink until Kayleigh had to rush out and the inevitable happened. And after she’d thrown up and lost the beard, they had goaded her into going back and trying to get it out of the toilet - for a giggle, a laugh at Kayleigh’s expense. Upon hearing that, Elsie raged at Susan for about a minute then took Kayleigh off to a quieter spot and they had a couple of drinks by themselves, at a much slower pace.

The drive home was nothing like what she had expected. Kayleigh had described their trips as full of laughter and singing and free-flowing conversation where the time just flew by - but last night there was little of that. He seemed to be in a foul mood, constantly nagging her for directions then clamming up, and the trip seemed to take forever. She and Kayleigh had fun though.

Those two. She just could not work them out. Everyone at work had decided that there was something going on there, and yet they’d been nowhere near each other all night and he’d been equally grumpy with both of them in the car. She couldn’t be the Queen of Gossip without information and had even resorted to asking direct questions - “What’s going on with you two?” - but only got questions in response - “What are you on about?” - which wasn’t helpful.  
But something was different when Kayleigh was asleep. He’d responded to something she’d said, he’d listened when she talked about her knees and about Eddie and his whore, and when she tried her luck with the ‘Pot Noodle play’ he hadn’t said No. And he did walk her to the door, and he did accept a Pot Noodle, and he did come back with her inhaler, and he didn’t get pissed off when she told him she’d already found the spare in the bathroom. But he didn’t stay either. He was just being nice.

And so she’d gone to bed alone, feeling cold and unwanted, like every other night. That was when the tears had come.

The sound of a car horn from the street brought her attention back to the moment. She realised she’d been sitting there in a daze, as the sky was now noticeably brighter. 

She checked the clock. Almost time to leave. Time to put on the brave face.


	4. What is going on?

John had spent the last five minutes parked at the side of the road, his mind racing as he tried to work out what he was going to do or say when she saw her. When he realised he couldn’t stall any longer he sighed, started the engine and headed around the last corner towards the small Bury house. With his mind still blank he opted to just turn the radio up.

Kayleigh watched the car coming closer, thinking “Don’t talk about it, just in case he thinks I was being a tease,” and gave a small wave.

John saw her standing by the gate, saw the wave and thought “Okay, good start - but don’t talk about it in case she thinks I was trying it on because she was pissed.”

He pulled up at the drive and gave Steve a wave as Kayleigh got in. “Morning - sorry I’m a bit late.”  
“No bother,” she replied as the car started to move.

After a few moments of silence he asked “You all right? How did you sleep?”  
“Pretty good, yeah. Mandy let me have a lie in - it was lovely. You? When did you get home then?”  
“Half-two.”  
“Oh. Why so late?  
“The drive back to Elsie’s, then got caught up...” a yawn, then “...in roadworks. You think doing roadworks at two o’clock in the morning is the best time until you get caught up in them. Still - reckon I’ll sleep well tonight.”

There was about a minute of silence then John yawned loudly, then twice more in quick succession. “Oh, excuse me.” He breathed heavily.  
Kayleigh looked across at him. “Are you all right? Would you like me to drive?”  
He shook his head. “No, I’m good.” Another yawn. “Actually, yes. Please. I’m more tired than I thought.”

He turned left at the next roundabout and pulled into a parking space where they swapped seats.   
He pointed across to her door. “Can you pass me the bottle from in there please?”  
She retrieved the orange squeeze-bottle and handed it to him. “Lucozade? How old are you?”  
“It’s better than some of the newer stuff. Bit sweet though. And, it does this.”  
He then placed the bottle into the cup holder in the centre console where it fit perfectly. He grinned, said “No more in-car showers for me,” and giggled at his own joke.  
She gave him a pitying look. “Jesus - you are tired.”

They were soon back on the main road. “Did you not take your vitamins this morning?” she asked.  
“Yes, but bloody pointless if you ask me. All they seem to do is make my piss bright yellow.”  
“That could be useful in Winter.”  
“Eh?”  
“You know - to write your name in the snow.”  
“Have you not been outside in the snow before? I’m not going out in that cold just to autograph a snowbank. I’d be busy using my snow shovel. If I still had it.”  
She groaned.

The roads were free-flowing, the temperature in the car was warm, they weren’t talking but the atmosphere wasn’t strained. John closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was still a bit anxious that the almost-kiss might be mentioned while he was essentially trapped in the car but supposed he could just pretend to be asleep.  
Kayleigh spoke quietly. “Are you asleep over there?”  
“No,” he replied without thinking. Shit. So much for that.  
“We’re here.”  
“Yay.” Wait - already? Maybe he had been asleep.  
She giggled. “Ooh, look who else is here.”  
John half-opened one eye, saw it was Ted2 in correct safety attire for a change, was tempted to comment but instead made a show of yawning and stretching. And it worked - with nothing to respond to, Kayleigh simply eyed Ted2 up for a few moments then parked the car. “That’s good to know,” he thought, “if I don’t bite she won’t go on about Mr Perfect over there. Why didn’t I think of this weeks ago?”  
Kayleigh noted that John hadn’t responded but - having taken every safe opportunity to watch him sleep during the drive in - thought little of it.  
John turned to her and smiled. “Thank you.”  
Kayleigh smiled and handed him the car keys. “You’re very welcome.”

Elsie was already at her spot in the Deli. She’d had a seat for the whole trip on the bus, got to work in good time and good humour and had the cheese and sealed-salads ready to go. She looked up to see Kayleigh and John walk past her counter, watched as they smiled at each other then head in different directions before she turned back to the pasta mixes, muttering “... fooling no one...”  
What Elsie didn’t see was John hesitate, reverse direction and head back to her counter, take a few moments to watch what she was doing then head towards the offices.  
Kayleigh did see it, and stood there bemused.

At 10:30 Elsie collected Kayleigh and they headed to the cafeteria for their morning break. When they walked past Non-Foods, Elsie spotted Diane and Susan nudging each other as they mimicked vomiting while pointing at Kayleigh and quietly laughing. Without breaking stride, she turned and glared at the two women while pointing at each of them in turn. Susan took an involuntary step backwards as she recalled her telling-off by Hurricane Elsie the previous night, while Diane looked away then down at her shoes. Kayleigh had been two paces ahead of Elsie so saw none of what happened.

At the same time John was in the security room, finishing the last of the checks of the cameras and security recordings. Camera 7 was a fixed unit aimed at the Non-Foods main desk, and that was the screen John was watching when Elsie unleashed her Death Stare at the two women standing there. “Oh Christ,” he thought, “what’s all this?”

He was waiting a few paces away from the Deli counter when Elsie came back from her break. He motioned her to move closer, out of earshot of staff and customers, and quietly said “Elsie, what was that business with you over at Non Foods before your break?”  
“Oh, nothing” came the reply.  
John shook his head. “’Nothing’ my eye.” He jabbed his thumb towards Non Foods. “Those two looked like they wanted to run away and hide. What was it about?”  
Elsie hesitated. “They thought it was funny how Kayleigh lost the beard last night and went bog-fishing for it. I don’t want them to think they can make fun of her when I’m around.”  
John nodded, thought for a moment then said “You’re a good friend Elsie, but that’s not the way to handle this. In a couple of days the do will have been forgotten anyway. Remember, you’re on three written warnings already so don’t do anything that’s going to get you in more trouble, yeah?”  
“Yes, Mr Redmond.”  
“Okay then.” He smiled and they moved apart.

Kayleigh had observed their conversation from the display stand. She noted that he’d been waiting for her, they had moved away from everyone before they started speaking, they’d been standing close together and - most frustratingly - they’d spoken so quietly that she couldn’t hear what had been said.  
“What the hell?”

John was now in a different part of the store, heading towards Frozen Foods where Gareth was working. John caught his eye and held it as as he walked past him to Gareth’s supervisor. Gareth clearly heard him say “Excuse me Helen, can I have a moment please?” and he watched as the two managers spoke briefly, before noting that she looked in his direction then nodded and said “Sure - not a problem.”  
“Thank you” John replied and walked back towards Gareth. “Good morning Gareth.”  
“Good morning Mr Redmond”, then more quietly “Mr Redmond, can I just apologise for what happened last night, it was well out of order, won’t happen again.” He stood silently as John looked at him with a fixed expression for five very long seconds.  
“Apology accepted,” said John, “and now I have a job for you, since you’re about the right height. I’ve just cleared it with Helen. I’ll be back here at 1 o’clock with what I need you to do. It should take you about an hour.”

At 12 o’clock John was finishing his lunch at his usual small table in the cafeteria as the bulk of the staff started to come in. He took the increasing noise as his cue to leave, and as he got up he noticed Elsie and Kayleigh were just sitting down at a table not far from his. Again, Kayleigh noted the way he looked at Elsie before he put his cellphone to his ear as he left the cafeteria. Now she had to know.  
“Elsie - what is going on?”  
“With what?”  
“You and John.”  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“He... keeps looking at you. And you were talking after the break this morning. And there was something weird in the car last night as well. I felt like I was intruding.”  
“Kid - last night we were talking about the Christmas Team and some other stuff while you were asleep. Just work, nothing else. Oh, but I did have a spare inhaler at home so he didn’t need to come by in the end.”  
“You mean I got him to drive all the way back to yours when he didn’t need to?”  
“You weren’t to know.”

At 2:15 pm Gareth knocked on the open door of John’s office and said “I’ve got what you wanted - brochures, prices, measurements, everything.”  
“That’s great. You tried them yourself?”  
“Yes and made notes in here.” He indicated the brochures.  
“Thank you Gareth. And one last thing. About last night. Don’t do it in a carpark.”  
“It was her idea.”  
“Oh God. Even if it was - don’t go saying that to me, or anyone. Show her some respect man.”  
“Mr Redmond, she was gagging for...”  
“Enough!”

It was just after 5 o’clock when they were walking out to John’s car. Kayleigh took a closer look.  
“Did you get your car washed?”  
“Yes, at lunchtime.”  
“It seemed all right this morning - did a flock of birds crap on it or something?”  
“Or something.” She looked at him quizzically. “I’ll tell you some other time - there’s still an image in my head I’m trying to shift.”


	5. An understanding

John shifted into reverse, looked over his shoulder and the car started to move. Suddenly he said “Oh, hang on!” and stopped the car. He stopped the engine, reached into his bag on the back seat, said “Won’t be long” and got out. Kayleigh turned in her seat and watched him walk back towards the staff exit where she could see Elsie. For the next minute Kayleigh watched a one-sided conversation that mainly consisted of John talking while pointing at whatever was in a folder he’d handed to her. For her part, Elsie actually was ‘saying nothing’ but was soon all smiles, and when it looked like he’d finished she threw her arms around his neck. He didn’t return the gesture, but politely extracted himself, gave her a small wave and walked back to the car. 

Kayleigh sat with her arms folded as he got back in the car and put on his seat belt. She noted that he was now smiling. She leaned towards him, arching her eyebrows.  
“Wow. You’re VERY popular. Has Rachel got some competition now?  
“What?”  
“That little love-fest just then.”  
“Don’t be daft. That was work-stuff.”  
“Bollocks. What was that?”  
“I’ve just... done my good deed for the day. Can we just leave it at that?”  
“Not a chance. Start talking.”  
He paused, then grinned and said “Tell you what - try to bribe me with a toastie and see how far you get.”  
“You’re on. And you’d better tell me.”  
He chuckled. “Get yourself one while you’re at it.”  
“You know what, I bloody will.”

Within fifteen minutes they were seated at ‘their’ table in the far corner of the quiet cafe. They’d done this a few times after work recently, becoming more comfortable in each other’s company. Simple things like sharing their meals had become both ordinary and special at the same time.   
What John found most telling was that there didn’t seem to be a need to fill every gap in their conversations, as if their choice to be there at those times spoke volumes in itself.  
Kayleigh had mixed feelings about these times together. Obviously she enjoyed his company in this non-work setting, but these toastie-times were still essentially work-related - something they did together after work, away from work, away from those prying eyes. It was a conversation with Steve (of all people) that helped her realise that what she would like, what she wanted, was to spend time with John in a place where the fact that they worked together didn’t matter in the slightest.  
Maybe they could have a day out, or go on a picnic?

Kayleigh pondered that idea as she finished her toastie then picked up her tea. “Right Redmond - you’ve been bribed. Give.”

“Okay. Well, Elsie’s knees give her gyp when she’s been standing for a while, right? I arranged for a couple of stand-up stools to be set up in the Deli for her to try.”  
Kayleigh just shrugged her shoulders.  
“They’re a tall stool that you sit on while you’re standing up. The idea is that you’re upright but these things take your weight, so Elsie’s knees shouldn’t be sore at the end of the day. They keep you upright so you can see customers and they can see you, and they’re easier to get off and on than a normal chair which is far too low.”  
“What a great idea. What made you think of that?”  
“She was talking a lot while you were asleep in the car last night. Oh yeah - thanks for nothing for leaving me alone with her. Anyway, I heard the whole story about her Eddie doing the dirty and leaving her for his physio. That’s why she wanted me to walk her to her door. The same way you helped her to the car when the do finished.”  
“Did I? I don’t remember that.”  
“Then, while she was making me that Pot Noodle - that you ate most of - she insisted on telling me that she misses being able to have long baths and showers. Too difficult to get in and out of the bath, can’t stand up very long in the shower because of her knees, worried she might slip. I suggested a couple of shower stools she could try. Our Paul used one when he broke his ankle a few years back so I got some ideas from him this afternoon.”

Kayleigh sat quietly, just smiling at him. He noticed and smiled back. “What?”  
“It’s lovely that you did that for Elsie. I know you don’t really get along.”  
“Hmmm. If you think about it, what I’ve actually done is find a way to help her spend more time sitting down at work.”  
Kayleigh laughed at that.   
“It’s odd though,” John continued, “I’m surprised that no one thought of it before. The store has had a suggestions-scheme for a nearly a year.”  
“True,” replied Kayleigh, “but you didn’t think about those options for Elsie until you knew more about her as a person, not as just a Deli-dolly.” She giggled at her own joke.  
John looked thoughtful. “Yep. Getting to really know people. That’s the trick.”  
“Yep.”

They were both quiet for a few moments then Kayleigh put her now-empty cup back on the saucer and glanced at her watch. She looked up, caught his eye then nodded towards the door. John nodded his understanding and they got up and left.   
A technical glitch at Forever FM meant they were spared the usual announcer-inanities for the entire drive to Bury, but were instead treated to non-stop music that they happily hummed along to. Neither spoke but the relative quiet was comfortable rather than confronting.  
And then the small Bury house came into view.  
“Right. Here you go, then.”  
“Thanks John. See you Monday. Bye.”  
“Bye.”

Kayleigh opened the door, made to leave but then closed the door and turned to face him.   
He looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
She looked him right in the eye, then quietly said “Are we really not going to talk about it?” Her gaze moved from his eyes to his mouth and back to his eyes, and she then brushed the tip of her thumb across her own lips.

John shifted uncomfortably. “Is there really much to say? Maybe if the phone hadn’t rung at that moment...”  
“Or if I just hadn’t answered it...”  
“Or if she’d remembered the spare inhaler...”  
He paused a moment. “If the situation had been completely different... what a conversation that would be. But...”

He paused again, then looked into her eyes.  
Have I ever told you what my uncle John used to say?”  
“Er, no...”  
“He said there’s no point dwelling on the ‘maybes’ and the ‘what-ifs’ - all that does is keep you awake at night. Focus on what you’re sure of, what you know.”  
“Okay...”  
“So here’s what I know. I meant it, last night. You do make me laugh. You do make me happy. I am a happier person, simply by knowing you.”  
Kayleigh smiled as broadly as he’d ever seen her. “You make me happy too.”

John picked up some movement from the corner of his eye and jerked his right thumb towards the house. “Are we being watched again?”  
“Hmmm. They’ve been standing there since we got here. They can wait.”

They both sat there smiling, not looking at each other directly, not needing to.

A pause, then she continued. “Your uncle sounds like a wise man.”  
“He was. Didn’t say much, but when he did you took notice. Thing is though, I don’t remember him ever looking happy. Maybe he had a few regrets.”

John was aware of more movement from the house and glanced across to see a hand waving through the window. “Times up - looks like you’re being called in for your tea, young lady.”  
Kayleigh glanced at her watch. “I’d best go or I’ll miss out.” She looked at him. “This was nice.”  
“It was. And, did you know that place does pizza as well? In case you want to bribe me again sometime.”  
“Cheeky,” she replied, opening the door. “Have a lovely weekend. See ya.”  
“You too. See ya,” he replied.  
She closed the door and waved as he drove away.

Mandy recognised the contented look on Kayleigh’s face when she came in. “You’re looking happy - are we going to have another long chat after dinner again?”  
Kayleigh grinned. “Yes we are.”  
“Correct answer. Steve - can you find us some wine please?”  
Steve made a face. “Does that mean I have to sit with you and pretend to listen?”  
“Not at all,” replied Mandy. “You’re being the responsible parent again tonight. I’m forcing you to watch TV with your children.”  
“Deal.”


	6. 3 o'clock in the morning

Elsie was fast asleep. She’d gone to bed at 10:30, having had no invitations out, and with no Sky or Internet to hold her interest she saw no reason to stay up. Unlike most other evenings though, she had been content.  
What a surprise Redmond had turned out to be. He hadn’t just sat and smiled and nodded like so many others had done. He had actually listened, and then he had done something to try and help her with work, and then he’d suggested something that could help her here at home as well. There had been talk about his attitude having changed recently, so possibly there was some truth to the rumour that the Christmas Team assignment was his last chance to impress or he’d be pushed out.  
Whatever. He had actually made an effort to make her workday more bearable and her home life a bit better. Bless him.

 

Kayleigh was fast asleep. She and Mandy had called it a night just after midnight, there having been just the two bottles of wine in the house to enjoy. And they had, although tonight the wine had accompanied their conversation rather than being the focus of the evening.  
It was inevitable really, that Mandy would want to know “everything” about the last two days, so Kayleigh told her as much as she could remember. Mandy hadn’t repeated her previous advice about “no point liking John too much” but she did say two things that stuck in Kayleigh’s mind.  
After hearing about the almost-kiss... “Wait. You... answered the phone?”  
Then, shortly before they headed to bed... “Do you think that maybe it’s time you stopped getting so fucking hammered every time you go out?”

 

John was wide awake. He hadn’t slept, couldn’t sleep. He was his own worst enemy on nights like this - the nights when he stopped believing his own lies.   
“Not everybody needs somebody to be with.”  
“I like my life the way it is - on my own.”  
“I’ve always been happy on my own.”  
“Bollocks to love!”  
Everything he’d started saying to stop the awkward conversations after Charlotte, all the carefully practiced lines. He was a fraud.

His internal monologue was short and blunt.  
“You’ll just fuck it up again so don’t bother.”

This he did believe. This was a definite, and since no one had shown any degree of interest for over 3 years it hadn’t been challenged.

Until now. Or so he’d thought. He had started to wonder if he had been wrong all this time. Right until the moment when she chose to answer the phone the previous night.

“Focus on what you know.” Thanks, uncle John.  
Right now, at 3:05 am, here’s what John knew. Last night, at that time, in that place, in that moment, Kayleigh had decided she would rather talk to a drunk Irish woman on the phone.  
He knew that she made him happy, but he also knew his place.


End file.
